A Persimmon Muffin
by NeverBeenToChina
Summary: Whoever SeeWoo kisses first gets to date him! Who will win - Teto or Miku? TetoxSeeWooxMiku, T because I'm paranoid. Oneshot. Happy Birthday Teto!


Again. Again! That was the third time today she was caught staring into his eyes. His stupid, perfect eyes. She had been waiting for her bread to warm up in the microwave when he had walked into the kitchen to get a snack. Teto's focus began to shift from the humming microwave to his face, the way his wavy bangs fell into his blue eyes and then he'd brush them away gently -

"Teto? Are you alright?" she snapped out of her daydream to see him staring at her with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine! Never been better!" she said a little too quickly.

"Well, anyway, the microwave is done."

"Oh. Oh! Right!" she got up quickly, trying to hide her red face, and left the room with her bread in a rush. "Talk to you later!"

Teto walked to her room and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm such an idiot."

"_Baka baka baka~"_ her phone agreed.

"Hello?"

"Teto? Hey, it's Momo!"  
>"Hey Mo-chan. How're you doing?"<p>

"Oh, you know. Tei's being super yandere today, so I'm just making sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Luka still hasn't recovered from the last time. How about you?"

"I spaced out again. And this time in front of him!" Teto complained, before burying her face in her pillow.

"He probably thinks I'm a total dork." she mumbled through the cotton.

"Yup. He probably does." Momo replied.

"Why can't you be supportive?" Teto asked, annoyed.

"Well, what do you want me to say? You _are_ a total dork! Look, I gotta go, Yuki and Gacha just asked Len to play Scrabble."

"Bye," she said in an irked voice and hung up. _How am I ever gonna be able to talk to SeeWoo?_

* * *

><p>Miku lightly applied her lipstick and brushed out her aqua pigtails. He couldn't help but notice her now! The popstar was feeling very confident today. She had planned out her outfit the night before and made a list of things they could talk about. As she pulled on a flirtingly see-through top, her phone buzzed on her bedside table.<p>

**Text from: Rin-chan**

**11:38 AM June 25 2012**

**whats up miku?**

**Reply to: Rin-chan**

**11:38 AM June 25 2012**

**nuthin just getting ready 2 talk 2 him ;) wut about u?**

**Text from: Rin-chan**

**11:39 AM June 25 2012**

**ohhh~ ;) im visiting luka in the hospital :'( they only just switched her 2 a solid diet**

**Reply to: Rin-chan**

**11:39 AM June 25 2012**

**poor luka :( tell her i say to feel better. and wish me luck! im off to make him mine ;3**

**Text from: Rin-chan**

**11:40 AM June 25 2012**

**good luck! :) not that u need it ;D**

After spinning around in the mirror a few times to make sure she looked perfect (though she had no doubt), Miku left her room and went downstairs to find the boy of her dreams. _SeeWoo, you will be mine!_

* * *

><p>Teto closed the door to her room and leaned against it, clutching her book to her chest. She took a deep breath. <em>I can do this!<em> She walked down the hall to the stairs and was about to head downstairs when she ran into Miku coming from the opposite direction.

"Hi Miku-san! You look really nice, are you going on a date?"

"Not really, but if this goes well I could be going on one in the near future!" Miku winked.

"Aww. Who is it?"

"SeeWoo." Miku bubbled, and the color drained from Teto's face.

"Oh, that's… that's great." Teto sighed and started walking back to her room, when Miku caught her arm.

"I see what's going on here… you like SeeWoo!" Miku smiled deviously.

"No, I… that's not true, haha! What made you think that?" Teto lied badly.

"It's okay, I respect that, and thus I will give you a challenge." Miku crossed her arms. "The first one SeeWoo kisses gets to date him." The tealette held out her hand to shake. "Do you accept?"

Teto thought for a moment. _I could pull this off! I can be cute… right?_

"I accept." They shook hands, and Miku flounced down the stairs.

"It'll be a pleasure beating you." she said with a smirk. "Oh SeeWoo-chan!" she sang, and Teto hung her head.

_I don't stand a chance._

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's first attempt: Pocky game!<strong>

"Hello SeeWoo-chan!" Miku smiled. "May I sit?"

"Uh, sure, Miku-ssi." SeeWoo scooted over to make room for Miku.

"What're you doing?" she asked, looking over his shoulder. He began to blush. _She's so close…_

"Oh, nothing." He put away the spiral bound notebook and pen he had been writing with. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, pointing to the little red box Miku held.

"Oh, nothing," she playfully mocked him. "Just pocky sticks. You want one?"

"Sure! I love those." She held out one of the chocolate dipped biscuit sticks, but then changed her mind and pulled it away from his grasp.

"Actually, I have a better idea." She said, putting a finger on her chin. "Let's play pocky game!"

"What's that?"

"You don't know what pocky game is?" she feigned surprise. "You must have at least seen it before! It's where two people eat from either end of the pocky and the first person to pull away loses!"

"Okay then." SeeWoo smiled.

They put their lips on either end of the pocky and began to eat towards the middle. As their faces grew closer Miku cheered in her head. _Get read to lose, Teto!_

_*SNAP!*_

The pocky broke in half.

"Hm. What are you supposed to do when that happens?" SeeWoo asked. Miku mumbled something unintelligible, tossed the box and the rest of the pocky to him, and stomped out of the room.

"Thanks!" he called after her, and she raised one hand in acknowledgement. "Huh. What's up with her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Teto's first attempt: chocolate-in-the-mouth!<strong>

After looking around in the kitchen for a while, Teto finally found something that could work – a box of chocolates Kurotane Piko had given Gumi for White Day. She figured Gumi wouldn't mind. The UTAUloid walked into the same room where Miku had been sitting with SeeWoo earlier. She took a seat beside him but kept a respectful distance, so as not to make him uncomfortable.

"Hello there, SeeWoo-san. Nice to see you again!" she smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Hi, Teto-Ssi!" he replied cheerfully, and Teto's heart skipped a beat. _I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this I can't – _

"Do you want a chocolate?" she asked, eyes shut tight. "They… they have mint filling."

"Sure!" he held out his hand, but Teto instead popped the chocolate in her mouth.

"You're… you're gonna h-have to… have to… t-t-take it… from…" she stuttered, then sighed and slid the box over to him. "Here you go," she left the room and SeeWoo could almost see the rainclouds floating above her head.

"Poor Teto-Ssi. I wonder what's wrong…"

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's second attempt: Christmas in June!<strong>

Red dress with a fluffy white fringe? _Check!_ Itty-bitty santa hat headband? _Check!_ Candy cane lip gloss?

"Check!" Miku stood in the doorway to the kitchen, waiting for SeeWoo.

"Why are you wearing Christmas clothes?" Rin asked, suspicious.

"No reason. Now shoo," Miku pushed Rin, and the blonde gave an indignant squeak and glared as she walked away.

SeeWoo walked in. "Miku-Ssi! Thanks again for the pocky." He smiled.

"Oh, no problem!"

"Hey, what's with the Christmas clothes? It's summer!" he laughed.

"It's actually as far away from Christmas as possible – exactly six months! Some call it 'Leon Day', because 'Leon' is 'Noel' backwards." Miku explained, and then pointed to the top of the doorframe, where a small green plant hung. "Looks like we're under the mistletoe." She pouted. "So, are you gonna kiss me or what?"

"I guess you can't break with tradition," SeeWoo shrugged and lean in to kiss her.

_Yes! I've got this in the bag!_ Miku thought as she closed her eyes. But once again she was interrupted, this time by a boy's voice.

"Happy Leon Day everyone!" Oliver shouted as he skipped through the halls, followed by Sonika, marching and twirling a baton, and Sweet Ann, Miriam, Lola and Prima, who tossed petals every which way. Behind them were Big Al and Tonio, who carried Leon in a big fancy palanquin. The Engloids paraded through the house and everyone joined in, cheering and clapping on the sides. SeeWoo left Miku behind to join SeeU, Bruno and Clara, and Miku facepalmed. _Here's a question I'm not asking myself – do I even want a dork like him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Teto's second attempt: Kissing Booth for Charity!<strong>

In the garage Teto had found Rin and Len's old lemonade stand. After a little under an hour of repainting, she had made it say: '$1 kissing booth – All proceeds go to charity'

"This seems like something out of a bad kids show." Teto sighed. "Oh well." She dragged the booth out to the front porch (because she knew SeeWoo had gone to get groceries with Meiko).

After a while of waiting (and having to kiss Gakupo, Kaito and Gacha), SeeWoo and Luka finally arrived home, both of them decked out in plastic bags.

"Hey SeeWoo-san!" She waved. "Want a kiss? It's for charity!"

"Sure, why not?" he set down his bags and dug a dollar out of his pocket for Teto, which she slipped into a little zippered bag. He leaned forward and Teto started mentally dancing and chanting, _I am gonna win! I am gonna win!_

Suddenly, Meiko collapsed under the weight of the bags. "SeeWoo-san, a little help…?" she gasped, and SeeWoo pulled away, leaving Teto puckering her lips with her eyes closed, looking like an idiot.

"I told you, we didn't need this much cake!" Meiko sighed. "No one really celebrates Leon Day except the Engloids."

"You're right, I'm sorry," SeeWoo picked up some of the bags, and his voice snapped Teto out of her trance. _Crap._

"Do you want the dollar back?"

"Nah, you can keep it!" SeeWoo said as he walked inside with the giant chocolate cake.

Teto sighed. _Now I need to figure out what charity would accept a $4 donation._

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's third attempt: Kiss of Life!<strong>

"Someone help! Miku is drowning!" Meiko yelled, as Gakupo dove in to pull the girl's lifeless, soaking body from the pool. Everyone started to crowd around as Miku was pulled up onto the deck.

"I'll call 911." Neru said as she began dialing.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Kiyoteru asked, but everyone just shook their heads. Then someone burst out of the house. "I can save her!" SeeWoo called. It was all Miku could do to keep from smiling. _I'm going to win for sure now!_

"Rin! Step away from the shota, now." A voice commanded from the top of the mansion. Miku ignored it, until she heard the sound of a chainsaw revving. Everyone looked up to see a figure silhouetted against sun. Tei.

Rin did as she was told, screaming like a little girl. Another figure with pink hair appeared beside Tei.

"Come on," Momo tugged at Tei's arm, and when the girl refused, Momo picked up her and carried her away (most people seemed to forget that Momo had super strength).

Once the debacle had ended, everyone turned to Miku to find her sitting up, perfectly fine, and she realized that she had blown her plan.

"Yay, Miku's okay! It's a Leon Day miracle!" Oliver sang, jumping up and down.

Miku stomped away, her third plan having been thwarted.

"You're all crazy!" and she slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Teto's third attempt: ?<strong>

Teto had given up. Even though Miku had failed as much as she had, she knew that the world's number one princess was almost certainly going to win. She found some muffins that SeeU had bought the day before and took one, then went to sit down and read her book. After a while, SeeWoo came to join her. Teto started blushing, very aware of his presence in the corner of her eye. To take her mind off it she went to take a bite of the strangely orange colored muffin. Then SeeWoo gasped.

"Is that a persimmon muffin?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I don't know, SeeU-san bought them."

"Must be! We both love persimmons!" He said excitedly. "Can… can I have some?"

"Yeah, sure…" Teto thought for a moment. _Maybe… maybe this could work!_ "Actually, I have an idea! How about we both take a bite at the same time? Just for fun?"

"Sure!"

Teto held the muffin between them and they both moved towards it, Teto blushing profusely. _Just take a bite of the muffin!_ They closed their eyes, and bit into the pastry. Their lips did not touch, but for some reason, Teto didn't mind. She opened her eyes to find SeeWoo staring back at her, and she laughed.

"I see why you and your sister like persimmons – they're really good!"

"Yes. Yes they are." He laughed. "Hey, you've got some crumbs on your lips."

"Oh! Hold on,"

Teto moved to wipe them off, but in one fluid motion SeeWoo pulled her hand away and kissed her. Teto's face turned as red as her hair. After a few second, SeeWoo pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"It's okay, I got it."

* * *

><p><strong>First time using honorifics OTL (I had to look it up on Wikipedia) plz don't hate me... I threw in a Korean honorific too to make SeeWoo seem more realistic. Let me know how I could improve on this please!<strong>

**I thought of this ship because my friend who is cosplaying Teto at AX this year is really into K-Pop guys, and I thought SeeWoo was kind of the Vocaloid version of that. XD and MikuxSeeWoo is because SeeU is the Miku of V3 (according to some) so I thought maybe Miku wanted to be with him because she thinks he's the only guy worthy of her...? Idk**

**LEON DAY! XD I think I might a separate fic about the celebration of Leon Day. Lol**

**I actually think Teto's ringtone would be 'Kasane Territory' but 'Triple Baka' worked (the phone agrees with her lol) so I went with it.**

**Also. How do I yandere I don't get it /failure**

**And, Happy Birthday Teto! :)  
><strong>


End file.
